col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Sapphirix
is a flying hero with some strong utility which keeps them relevant in certain game modes. The game currently features many heroes who can put out significantly more dps, but their active and divine skills are very unique in both their function and utility. As an air unit they cannot be hit by ground attacks and has synergy with other air units well as it is only a significant advantage to be flying when all of your units are flying and all of theirs are melee. Sapphirix's divine skill heals all flying units, and also benefits from the divine skill of Hydrasaur, although it may be harder to find a space for him in your lineups. Sapphirix is unique as the only hero who both deals extra damage with their skills and provides an extra boost with their divine skill in Battle Royale. Appearance is an icy phoenix that sends shards of ice down at her foes in a dramatic dive. It is likely that the lack of need for active rebirth in this realm has led them to shed the affinity for fire and leash to its counterpart, ice. As with most flying units they attack at a rate of around 1 attack per second. Hero Skill Sapphirix is an aggressive hero. Their active skill rains down aoe damage on a wide swatch of land in front of the hero. This is not evident by the wording of the skill, but what it actually does is hit with 3 separate aoe blasts each progressively further from the hero with each blast having an area of effect similar to the active skills of Demon Slayer and Toxic Shaman or about 9 spaces wide. The skill damages everything in its aoe including walls although there is currently a bug in the game which causes aoe damage to not affect certain buildings randomly when it should hit them. Active Skill Aid Skill Hero Evolve can further enhance his potency by evolving new skills and abilities. Hero Stats Glory Point Stats LVL BY LVL Notes * Sapphirix is the only hero in the game who is specifically boosted in Battle Royale. Their Active, Aide, and Divine skills all deal x2 damage and provided double the boost when used in this game mode. * Sapphirix is commonly used in the base wipe strategy, whereby players use him and another hero such as Ambrosia to attack all the buildings of a base at once in hopes of achieving 1 star in Lords League. This strategy can be countered by leveling shields on your buildings and generally leveling a good portion of your buildings to the point where they can withstand this combo. Also there are new heroes to the game such as Won Ton and Rath who have fortitude evolution skills designed to counter this strat. * Arcane Caster and Enchantress are a couple flying heroes who are new to the game and very powerful in their own right. * The 2s cooldown on his active skill means that it can basically be spammed, although the high rage cost of this skill means it can only realistically be spammed in Guild Clash with the aide of the Guild Chariot's divine skill. This combo can actually rank up a significant amount of points against bases which are otherwise impenetrable. Category:Heroes Category:Epic Heroes Category:Aggressive Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Air Units